tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
7-1-2012
7-1-2012: Characters: *Cobra Commander * Interrogator * Tele-Viper 911 * Ace * Steel-Brigadier 910 * Duke Location: '''Cote D'Ivoire '''Date: '''07-01-2012 '''TP: Recovery TP 'Summary: '''Ace and Steel-Brigadier 910 try to rescue Duke before Tele-Viper 911 and Interrogator find them all. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Recovery TP Cote D'Ivoire - West Africa The Republic of Cote d'Ivoire or Ivory Coast is a country in West Africa. It has an area of 322,462 square kilometres (124,503 sq mi), and borders the countries Liberia, Guinea, Mali, Burkina Faso and Ghana; its southern boundary is along the Gulf of Guinea. The country's population was estimated to be 20,617,068 in 2009. Through production of coffee and cocoa, the country was an economic powerhouse during the 1960s and 1970s in West Africa. However, Cote d'Ivoire went through an economic crisis in the 1980s, leading to the country's period of political and social turmoil. The 21st century Ivoirian economy is largely market-based and relies heavily on agriculture, with smallholder cash crop production being dominant. The official language is French, although many of the local languages are widely used. Since 1993, Cote d'Ivoire has experienced one coup dC)tat, in 1999, and a civil war, which broke out in 2002. A political agreement between the government and the rebels brought a return to peace. Cote d'Ivoire is a republic with a strong executive power invested in the President. Its ''de jure capital is Yamoussoukro and the biggest city is the port city of Abidjan, which was submerged during the global flood event in 2011. (courtesy Wikipedia) (Cobra (IC)) Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Interrogator: What is the status of the search for Duke? Have you allowed him to slip through your fingers again?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I am still searching for him, Sir. I expect the latest Intelligence report to be in soon." (Cobra (IC)) Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Excellent. Do not fail me again, Interrogator." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I will not fail, Sir!" (Cobra (IC)) Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "See that you don't." Tele-Viper 911 is working from inside the Anaconda, randomly scanning radio frequencies. Interrogator is by the Communications tent, awaiting an Intelligence report on Duke's possible whereabouts. Tele-Viper 911 glances at Interrogator, but her visor hides her look. The hovering R&D XO is not really helping her work any faster on the radio chatter, but she just continues to try to intercept any radio traffic, especially anything that might mention Duke. Ace moves on foot towards Duke's last known location, following an encrypted emergency tracking signal. Steel-Brigadier 910 follows along behind Ace, taking up the rear and continuously sweeping back and forth with his sights. Interrogator adjusts his M-16 on his shoulder and asks, "Is there any word yet?" Steel-Brigadier 910 blinks at that. Was he supposed to be listening to something? He shook his head "No sign of anything, or anyone." he murmurs Ace nods to 910's report. "Good. Here's hoping we can get in and out without incurring Cobra's notice at all." Steel-Brigadier 910 smirks "Careful, you'll jinx us. Let's keep going then." GAME: Tele-Viper 911 PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Tele-Viper 911 FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Tele-Viper 911 frowns, as she flips a few switches, "I have a signal...." She flips another switch, "Some kind of beacon... But I can not lock down a location." Ace turns back to 910, finally cracking a smile. "Don't worry," he says with Han Solo cockiness. "I'm a very lucky guy." Interrogator asks, "Is there anything I may do to help? Cobra Commander expects us to find and capture Duke. Steel-Brigadier 910 doesn't reply with 'But I tend to not be.' Tele-Viper 911 flips another switch, and points, "That way...." She is pointing East, "maybe if we move, I can triangulate in on the origin point better." Interrogator says, "There is a jeep and driver waiting for us outside. Let us leave immediately!" Steel-Brigadier 910 actually is VERY lucky. Sure, he gets nearly killed a lot, but he always survives. Ace leads 910 into a warehouse district in Abidjan, following the same signal 911 has intercepted, but with more precision and quickness. He closes in on Duke's hideout. Ace looks back at 910. "Now, Duke reported sustaining heavy injuries in his escape from Cobra and their 'volunteers'. I'm not sure what kind of shape he'll be in -- you might have to stay with him while I secure ground transport if he can't be moved." Tele-Viper 911 IS sitting in the Anaconda, "Why not use a Helicopter?" Steel-Brigadier 910 nods at Ace "Sounds good to me." he replies. "I have extra camouflage netting to hide with him if need be. " Interrogator says, "That would be quicker. We can take a Mamba." Ace says, "Excellent." Tele-Viper 911 slips into the Mamba, wondering why they are in something with less comm-capability... but she is still tracking with her personnel comm equipment, "East... Let's go 2 klicks, and I'll see if I can get a better reading." Interrogator says, "Flying two clicks East. Let me know if the signal gets clearer. Steel-Brigadier 910 continues to follow Ace Ace tracks the signal to the warehouse. He freezes a block away, scanning for Cobra before he inadvertently leads them right to Duke. Ace says, "Do a quick circuit of the block. Make sure we haven't been followed." Ace points the route for 910 to take, while Ace covers the rest. Steel-Brigadier 910 nods at that, and lowers his gun, moving to do so as he carefully peers around corners before moving, sticking to shadowed areas. Tele-Viper 911 says softly, "The signal is very strong..." As they pass a klick or two south of the warehouse. GAME: Ace FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Ace completes his pass, meeting up with 910 on the north side of Duke's warehouse. GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator says, "I will maintain this altitude and fly in a circular pattern with this point as the center. I will go out a click. Let me know if the signal gets any clearer." Ace says winningly, "Alright. Let's move in." GAME: Ace PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 made his intelligence sweep successfully while checking out the warehouse... Ace says, "OK. I'm going to go check on Duke. Keep a lookout." Steel-Brigadier 910 nods as he moves to stand not quite at the door... but nearby to watch it. That way if anyone saw HIM, they wouldn't associate him with the door. Ace heads inside Interrogator is flying in a one click circle one click radius from the point two clicks south of the warehouse waiting to see if the signal gets stronger. Ace pops back out quickly, scanning the skies. "Duke is alive, but we'll need ground transport. Is that a chopper?" GAME: Ace FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 glances this way and that, then grins "Yes it is." he states "Do you want me to go warm it up?" Ace frowns. "I meant the one circling nearby, but if you see one you can commandeer, go for it." GAME: Interrogator FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 frowns as well as he thinks, eying the bird in the sky, then the streets below. Lots of room to LAND, but how to get it down here in shape it can take off? Interrogator picks up infrared signatures by the warehouses and flies in closer for a better look. He keeps one finger on the Mamba's machine gun trigger. GAME: Ace PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Ace frowns as the sound of the chopper gets closer. GAME: Ace PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Ace says, "That's a MAMBA engine. Take cover, and get out of sight!" Steel-Brigadier 910 moves further back into the shadows at that, peering at Ace. Then he murmurs "I can see if I can get him low enough for you to jump on." as he moves to dodge behind some garbage cans there, pushing himself behind the big rolling dumpster GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Ace jobs to another warehouse, trying to take cover as well and keep from being spotted, with the backup goal of leading Cobra AWAY from Duke's hideout of he IS spotted. Ace hisses back, "Stay down, and out of clear fire from the chopper. Make him land and come to us." Steel-Brigadier 910 doesn't hide behind a dumpster it seems, but moves with Ace, nodding at that quietly "Hide and seek with a Mamba. THIS is interesting." he admits. Interrogator flies low over the warehouses, scanning the warehouses for any signs of more infrared signatures. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 looks up as he sees the shadow flitting about, and murmurs "Too bad we couldn't get to the roof. GAME: Ace PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Ace scans around until he spots a warehouse with a roof-access ladder. Interrogator spots the skulking Joes and eases his finger closer to the machine gun's trigger. Checking for other people in the vicinity and finding none, he squeezes the button and fires. GENERIC ROLL: Interrogator's generic roll succeeds. Ace makes a run for the ladder. Mamba #726 targets Steel-Brigadier 910 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Ace hurries to climb the ladder, knowing he's an easy target while scaling the rungs. )) Mamba #726 strikes Steel-Brigadier 910 with Machine-Gun (Medium). (( Ace makes his way to the roof, and spots what 910 was talking about earlier -- another chopper on a nearby warehouse. What the hell are they storing in that warehouse? Not dried goods, certainly. Ace whips around as the MAMBA opens fire on 910. What the hell? He was supposed to be behind cover! Ace pulls out a pistol and runs to the edge of the roof The Brigadier turns to run after Ace, putting a few paces between them. He slings his rifle over his back, pulling his pistol out instead. While taking down the chopper may be a BAD idea, it may have to be the thing to do. "We should have got a jeep. Less conspicuous." he remarks. Then he cried out as the machine gun ripped across his torso, smears appearing where it went past He gasped as he reached the bottom of the ladder, sinking against the wall as he grits his teeth "Get that chopper, Ace! I have his attention I think." he fired back, aiming "I'll keep him occupied while you get ready to go." he hoped Ace understood this logic, even if it sucked. )) Steel-Brigadier 910 misses Mamba #726 with Pistol (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Steel-Brigadier 910's Pistol (Medium) attack. (( Ace frantically fires at the cockpit glass, hoping for a lucky shot. )) Ace misses Mamba #726 with Pistol (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Ace's Pistol (Medium) attack. (( Interrogator broadcasts over the Mamba's loudspeaker, "Surrender immediately or be destroyed!" Steel-Brigadier 910 glances at Ace above him and asks "Want me to lure him away?" Ace says winningly, "I got a better idea. Or crazier." Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Hurry up before he decides FOR us." Ace says winningly, "You'll like this one." Ace runs forward, and takes a running leap for the MAMBA GAME: Ace PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Ace FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. )) Ace fails his generic combat roll against Mamba #726. (( Interrogator hovers the Mamba, machine guns aimed at the Joe on the ground. The Mamba jerks slightly as Ace connects with it. Steel-Brigadier 910 looks up, staring as Ace leaps right off the roof "Ace!" he shouts, going rather pale, and not just from blood loss. He stands a moment, frozen. Then he looks at the other warehouse, then back up. He nods, and turns to run back towards the one where Duke was. SOMEONE had to get him out in time to get him on the Mamba before more arrived, right? Ace grabs hold of the landing strut, danging dangerously. Interrogator wiggles the control stick, trying to dislodge the Joe on the helicopter's landing strut. GAME: Ace PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Ace PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Ace FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Ace holds on for now, but his grip is weakening, and instead of pulling himself up, he slides down a little further. Ace mutters to himself, "... of..." Steel-Brigadier 910 doesn't look up at Ace as he heads to the other Warehouse, leaving trickles of blood behind as he opens the door, stepping out of sight of the other two. Interrogator wiggles the control stick harder, but not so hard he is in danger of losing control of the helicopter or crashing into any warehouses. GAME: Ace PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Duke is slumped in a hidden corner of the warehouse, bleeding though blood-stained bandages.' GAME: Ace PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Ace PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Ace PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Ace manages not only to hold on, but to pull himself further up onto the skid. Steel-Brigadier 910 kneels by Duke, frowning in concern "Duke? Duke... you awake? " he tries. If the guy can even stumble it would help. He then cowls, looking about. nothing here. Office. Phone... wait. He got a bit of an idea and grinned, moving towards the phone and with the help of a little luck, dials. "Hello. I'd like a Taxi..." GAME: Ace PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Duke PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Duke mutters through cracked lips, "Try French..." GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 blinks and looks over at Duke, then back to the phone. "... well, shit. " a pause "... Err, Allo? Je ne parlex pas francais. Taxi, Cil-to-plait?" Interrogator continues to shake the stick, still trying to shake that pesky Joe while trying to keep an eye on the warehouse entrances on the ground. Ace holds on, managing to pull himself fully onto the skid. Bracing himself, he tries to yank open the cockpit door. GAME: Duke PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. The man on the phone asks boredly, "Adresse?" GAME: Ace PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Ace FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Ace pulls on the locked cockpit door, frowning at his ongoing lack of success GAME: Duke PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Duke tells 910 the warehouse address in French. Steel-Brigadier 910 frowns, thinking quickly. He saw the warehouse number and thought fast "ahh. Ouis. " he repeats it carefully from Duke into the phone, listening to the chopper outside Duke says, "Here's... hoping.. it'll actually come down here. What's going on outside?" GAME: Duke PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Duke PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator watches the warehouse doors while shaking the control stick. He tries quickly to dip the helicopter and then return it to its original altitude. Steel-Brigadier 910 replies "Ace is trying to hijack a Mamba. I think he's having difficulties." he knelt by Duke, watching the door carefully, bleeding himself. Ace pulls out his pistol, and tries to shoot the lock off the door. GAME: Ace FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Ace however, by taking one hand off the door, Ace loses his purchase as Interrogator tilts the MAMBA. Falling backward, Ace does his best to minimize injure as he crashes to the ground several meters below. Steel-Brigadier 910 hears the falling body and pales further. "Uhm... shit. I think that wasn't good..." he turns to limp to the door, hoping that Taxi arrives soon. Duke struggles to his feet to follow, grabbing the pistol at his side. GAME: Duke FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. GENERIC ROLL: Ace's generic roll fails. Ace oofs! as he hits the ground, air knocked out of him and at least one rib cracked in the fall. GENERIC ROLL: Duke's generic roll succeeds. Interrogator feels the unbalancing weight fall from the Mamba. He unlocks the pilot door and looks to see if he can spot the Joe, drawing his pistol as he does so. Steel-Brigadier 910 peers out the door, and winces as he sees Ace lying there. "Ace. " he tries to hiss. "... Go around to the back fire exit. The taxis' coming to this door." From down the street, a taxicab rolls into range. Ace is on his back directly below the chopper, struggling to get up. Steel-Brigadier 910 leaves the door for a moment, rummaging the desk to find some cash. Sure, they didn't HAVE To pay, but he was about to commit grand theft auto. Then he came back again and sees the Taxi coming, and then Ace. Then back to Duke. This was... getting really bad. Ok. First step. As the Taxi came across, he bursts out of the door with his pistol "out of the Taxi! now! Get running. Uh... ATTACKE! run!" he tries his best/worse French to get the guy out, gesturing. The taxi driver sees the chopper hovering in the air, and the crazy America running towards him with a gun. He doesn't think twice before bailing out of the cab and running for cover himself. Seeing as Interrogator can not spot Ace beneath his vehicle, he shuts the pilot door and locks it with one hand. He holsters his pistol with the other and aims the Mamba's weapons at the Taxi. GAME: Ace FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Duke tries to pull himself to his feet, but his weeks-old injures have festered and gotten worse, not better, making it difficult for him to stand. Ace isn't doing much better after his fall from the chopper. Are the lives of both Joe EFCs in the hands of one glorified Greenshirt? Hey, this greenshirts' survived a lot! Duke instead crawls to the door, still holding onto his gun. Duke is one tough bastard. Steel-Brigadier 910 watches the Mamba start to take aim at the cab, and scowls a little bit as he shouts "We just want to leave! Let us leave and nothing else will happen!" at the chopper, his pistol aimed... not that it may be able to do much. He doesn't see Duke crawling that way. Ace rolls for cover. Duke crawls to the door of the warehouse. This is some rescue. You came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out? Hoping the taxi is empty, but not wanting to risk the Joes getting away, Interrogator fires one of the Mamba's mini-missiles at the cab. Duke decides to take matters into his own hands. Ace had the plan, not him GAME: Interrogator PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. He's the brains, sweetheart! Steel-Brigadier 910's eyes widen as the missile fires at the Cab... and towards him. With a yelp he throws himself to one side, rolling as the explosion singes his uniform. He lays there, coughing a few times "... This... wasn't part of the plan." Duke fires up at the MAMBA from the cover of the warehouse. )) Duke strikes Mamba #726 with Pistol (Medium). (( Ace pulls himself painfully behind some wooden crates (poor cover, but better than none at all) and joins the pathetic attack, hoping his legendary luck will kick in and he'll hit something important. He aims and fires, trying to hit the MAMBA's fuel line. )) Ace strikes Mamba #726 with Beretta (High). (( Interrogator knows his mamba well enough that he can tell the gunfire is arching toward the fuel line. In a split second, he unlocks and opens the pilot's door, flinging himself to the nearest rooftop before the mamba explodes! GAME: Interrogator PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 had just lifted his head, when the chopper explodes. He drops to his face again, arms covering his head. Then he looks up, face smeared. Then across at the other two, pushing himself to his feet "Let's get the hell out of Dodge..." Ace climbs to his feet, glad that his extensive studies of aircraft weaknesses, combined with his legendary luck, have finally paid off. He staggers over to Duke, helping him to his feet. Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Ace, get the chopper. I'll get Duke to the clear opening. You can fly but I can't..." Steel-Brigadier 910 pauses "Sir" Interrogator hits the roof and tries to roll on impact to minimize the damage. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Ace nods heavily, passing Duke to 910 and looking for another roof access. He has to get to that other chopper before the explosions bring more Cobra, or local troops. Steel-Brigadier 910 flinches as he takes on Dukes' weight, starting to make his way not to the open street where the burning vehicles are, but to a clear parking lot nearby. Duke leans heavily on 910, gripping his pistol. He keeps a lookout for incoming Cobra. Interrogator manages to land without doing serious harm to himself, but takes a moment to gather himself before drawing the large pistol on his right leg and running to the edge of the roof. Spotting the Joes below, he fires! )) Interrogator misses Ace with Pistol (Medium). (( GAME: Ace PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Ace spots another roof access, half a block away. Making a run for it, he curses as a pistol shot whips a little too close to his head. Cursing, he spins around and fires off a quick return shot. )) Ace strikes Interrogator with Smg (Low). (( +INIT: Ace is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Interrogator is already Init Setup Steel-Brigadier 910 continues pulling Duke that way, then sets him down by some more garbage cans, out of the way. Too bad it was Sunday. There were no cars here. " Just stay here Duke." he hears gunfire and looks up, spotting Interrogator on a roof above. Kneeling on the other side of the garbage can he unslings his rifle, taking careful aim. )) Steel-Brigadier 910 misses Interrogator with Rifle (Low). (( )) Interrogator evades Steel-Brigadier 910's Rifle (Low) attack. (( Duke isn't one to remain out of the fight. He raises his pistol again, and adds to the flurry of return-fire )) Duke misses Interrogator with M-1911A1 (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Duke's M-1911A1 (Medium) attack. (( Interrogator unshoulders his M-16, remembering how badly Cobra Commander wanted Duke. Remembering how badly Duke had hurt his knee in their earlier encounter, Interrogator says loudly, "This is for my knee!" He then fires at the area he last saw Duke. )) Interrogator strikes Duke with M16A1 (Medium). (( Duke staggers back as bullets shred what's left of his armor, dealing him ever more serious injuries. Gritting his teeth, he spits, "Remind me to get the other one," as he returns fire, barely holding himself up in the process. )) Duke misses Interrogator with Automatic (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Duke's Automatic (Medium) attack. (( "Duke! " chirps Steel as he looks behind him at the man "Are you crazy??" he then looks over, trying to see where Ace was. Then he fires at Interrogator again "Come on, dammit. Come on..." )) Steel-Brigadier 910 misses Interrogator with Sidearm (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Steel-Brigadier 910's Sidearm (Medium) attack. (( Ace clamors to the roof, frowning as he hears Interrogator firing down at the Joes below. Unstrapping a larger weapon from his vest, he fires another quick shot at Interrogator while he runs towards the roof where the other chopper waits. )) Ace misses Interrogator with Rifle (Low). (( )) Interrogator evades Ace's Rifle (Low) attack. (( Interrogator re shoulders the M-16 and takes one of the grenades off of the black 'X' shaped straps on his chest. He throws it with all his might at Duke, hoping the grenade's gas will incapacitate the badly wounded man )) Interrogator misses Duke with Stun-Gas-Grenade (Low). (( GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 moves instantly, aiming to try and KNOCK the grenade aside. With surprising dexterity, he leaps to his feet, eyes locked on that grenade as he swings his rifle like a bat... *WHACK* "... FORE!" Duke, not realizing SB is going to pull that stunt, throws himself backward from the grenade, firing up at Interrogator as he falls back. )) Duke strikes Interrogator with Pistol (Low). (( GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Where's that chopper, Ace??" Ace sprints across one rooftop, taking a flying leap onto the one with the chopper. He fires a long burst at Interrogator to try to keep him off Duke. )) Ace misses Interrogator with Sub-machine Gun (Low). (( )) Interrogator evades Ace's Sub-machine Gun (Low) attack. (( (Public) Occupy EE! Typhoon waves Interrogator twists to the side and dodges Ace's barrage. He decides to stay focused on Duke, since that is whom Cobra Commander was most concerned with. He draws the small pistol on his chest and fires at Duke. )) Interrogator misses Duke with Pistol-22-Caliber. (( "Duke get behind cover. I'll try to pin him down-slash-draw fire!" instructs the Brigadier as he pulls out one of his own grenades. He eyes the building. A tough shot. But he wanted to get that guy to just stop SHOOTING, not kill him. Well, killing would be a bonus... )) Steel-Brigadier 910 misses Interrogator with Grenade (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Steel-Brigadier 910's Grenade (Medium) attack. (( Duke crouches behind cover, but continues to return fire. How is he still alive? )) Duke strikes Interrogator with M-1911A1 (Medium). (( Ace slings his rifle over his shoulder, and jumps into the chopper. Huh, it's all fueled up and primed for a quick getaway. However owns this helicopter is going to be pissed! to find it gone. Ace slides into the pilot's seat, and fires up the chopper. Interrogator holsters the small pistol on his chest and redraws the larger one on his leg. He takes a moment to aim and fires at Duke again. )) Interrogator strikes Duke with Pistol (Medium). (( Steel-Brigadier 910 stops telling Duke what to do. The guy is doing fine on his own. Instead he takes cover to take a quick breather, then fire back at Interrogator again. )) Steel-Brigadier 910 misses Interrogator with Sidearm (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Steel-Brigadier 910's Sidearm (Medium) attack. (( Duke erks as he's shot again. He currently has more holes in him than a colander, but Duke isn't one to give up until he's in a coma. He calmly raises his bloody arm once more and fires again, ejecting the empty clip as soon as the bullet leaves the chamber. Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Should I just give you all of my ammo duke?" )) Duke misses Interrogator with Automatic (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Duke's Automatic (Medium) attack. (( Duke says, "I am out..." Steel-Brigadier 910 blinks. He meant it sarcastically but if Duke needed it.. Ace brings the chopper into the air, and then immediately takes it down, landing it in between Interrogator and the Joes. "Get in!" he yells. Steel-Brigadier 910 states "I don't think we need to worry now Duke." he immediately backs up, aiming to help lift Duke to his feet and if need be, toss him into the chopper Interrogator holsters the larger pistol and unshoulders his M-16. He fires a burst at the stolen helicopter's main rotor. GAME: Interrogator FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Duke accepts 910's help gratefully, limping into the open helicopter Steel-Brigadier 910 flinches as firepower ears overhead. After getting Duke in, he sits in the opening, firing back at Interrogator with an intense look "Take off Ace. Go!" )) Steel-Brigadier 910 misses Interrogator with Rifle (Medium). (( )) Interrogator evades Steel-Brigadier 910's Rifle (Medium) attack. (( Ace says winningly, "You don't have to tell me twice!" Ace yanks the controls, and the chopper leaps into the air. "Hold on back there!" he yells, as he accelerates as fast as the helicopter will let him. )) Ace retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Steel-Brigadier 910, Duke, and Interrogator. (( GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Steel-Brigadier 910 PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Steel-Brigadier 910 grabs onto the edge as Ace starts to take off, nearly tumbling out before getting his grip Interrogator fires a long burst at the retreating helicopter before sighing heavily and hanging his head. Mentally, he tries to come up with a report that Cobra Commander will not send him to the Brainwave Scanner for. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Duke has escaped with help from Ace and a Steel-Brigadier. I will need transportation back to base please." (Cobra (IC)) Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Very well. I will send transport back to Cobra Unity. Have your injuries treated, and then report to me directly." Ace puts metaphoric pedal to metal, and gets the Joes out of there. Ace has left. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir." Duke leans back in his seat, and immediately passes out from blood loss. category:Logs